Violin Love SOng
by Ms.Black Kyu
Summary: Kyuhyun rela menjadi pembantu demi menyembuhkan luka dari gadis yang dicintainya, Hyerin. Berhasilkah Kyuhyun menyembuhkan luka hati itu? Cast : Kyuhyun ,Hyerin, etc. Warn : STRAIGHT, Typos, etc. Oneshoot. RnR please


Annyeong. Ini ff kedua author mudah mudahan alurnya bisa dimengerti dan tidak mengecewakan . Kalau penulisannya kurang rapi mianhae yha,gomawo buat Miyu my best friend yg udah bantu publish ,ok langsung aja

* * *

><p>VIOLIN LOVE SONG<p>

.

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Hyerin, Lee Minho, etc

Genre : Romance, hurt, kekerasan

Warn : Straight pair, typos, etc

.

.

.

.

Cinta terkadang membuat kita bahagia,

Cinta terkadang membuat kita hancur seperti kaca,

Cinta bisa merubah kita dari yang polos menjadi gila,

Cinta senantiasa membuat kita terpenjara,

Dan sekarang inilah efek dari cinta dan kesetiaan.

.

.

Author pov

Terdengar lantunan lagu Canon in d major , dengan nadanya yang sangat klasik dan indah. Seorang yeoja sedang memainkan lagu itu sambil menangis tertahan. Lagu ini mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya. Lagu yang seharusnya menjadi lagu pengiring pernikahan mereka.

Flashback.

.

Hyerin pov,

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya, aku akan menikah dengan Minho oppa. Hatiku gugup saat aku sedang berdandan untuk pernikahanku, karena disamping senang, aku merasa ada yang janggal dan membuatku ketakutan. Oh God. Mudah mudahan semua berjalan aku sudah siap menuju pelaminan. Kakiku tak sanggup untuk berdiri saking gugup dan aku melihat Minho oppa sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambutku. Aku sangat ingin cepat -cepat meraih tangannya.

.

Minho pov

.

Yeoja ini sangat cantik. Aku ingin sekali segera meraih tangannya dan cepat- cepat mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Saat ia sudah akan tiba aku melihat seorang namja hendak menembaknya dari kejauhan. Astaga! Akupun pun langsung berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Hyerin ssi!" aku mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Chagiya apa kau baik baik saja ?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Ne, oppa aku baik baik saja "

Ia sedikit terkejut dan ingin segera beranjak bangun.

'Doooor'

Terdengar suara pistol dari arah belakangku.

'Deppp'

Aku merasa sesuatu yang panas kini menembus punggungku. Rasanya sungguh sakit dan perih.

"Oppa gwaenchana?" aku mendengar Hyerin berteriak panik.

"Ne chagi, gwaenchana " akupun berdiri dan berjuang untuk bangun. Aku menahan rasa sakit ini agar dia tidak kecewa.

.

Aku berdiri dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Aku menggandeng tangannya menuju pelaminan hendak mengucap janji suci walaupun darah merembes dari punggungku. Saat akan mengatakannya,

'Door'

Lagi-lagi suara pistol itu terdengar dan punggungku terasa sangat panas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tubuhku pun limbung, hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh.

"Oppa, oppa! Bangun!" Hyerin menangis dengan histeris. Aku hanya bisa mengelus pipinya.

"Chagi mianhae. Oppa tidak bisa menikah denganmu karena waktu oppa telah habis. Kau harus mencari pendamping hidup yang lain. Jangan memikirkan oppa. Lupakan oppa dan mulailah hidup baru. " aku mengecup bibirnya. Wajahku penuh oleh air matanya. Baju pengantinnya yang putih bersih terlihat ternoda oleh darahku .

"Andwae oppa! Aku hanya mencintai oppa! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jebal oppa bertahanlah!"d ia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat sambil terisak –isak. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Pandanganku mulai buyar, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan, " Jaljayo chagi. Mianhae, oppa tak sanggup."

"Oppa….. jebal kajhimaraaaa!…." itu suara terakhir yg kudengar dari bibirnya. Aku tidak ingin pergi tapi apa daya inilah takdirku , akupun kehilangan kesadaranku .

Minho pov end.

.

.

Hyerin pov

.

Aku tidak sanggup berdiri. Kakiku lemas dan hatiku hancur melihat Minho oppa tak sadarkan diri. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar oppa bisa cepat-cepat siuman dan kami bisa bersama lagi . Aku menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang ICU . Tiga jam telah berlalu, tak henti-hentinya aku meneteskan air mata. Eomma ku terus berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

'' Jangan khawatir, Minho akan sadar. Dia tak mungkin meninggkalkanmu .''

"Ne eomma " jawabku sendu.

Akhirnya dokter pun keluar setelah selang beberapa saat.

"Nona, mohon maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan tn. Minho."

"Dokter, jebal tolong selamatkan Minho oppa! "

"Maaf nona, ini diluar kemampuan kami."

Mendengar perkataan dokter membuat aku sudah tidak bernyawa. Rasanya air mataku sudah kering. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan berlari ke ruangan Minho oppa berada. Aku melihatnya terbaring lemas dan wajahnya pucat tubuhnya sudah tidak hangat lagi. Aku mengguncang-guncangkan badannya,

'' Oppa jebal bangunlah!''

Berulang kali aku berteriak seperti itu ,tapi oppa tidak bergerak. Aku terus memeluknya dan berkata, '' Oppa, bawalah aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Hidupku tanpamu sama sekali tidak ada artinya.''

Berulang kali aku mengucapkan itu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Kurasakan kakiku melemah tidak mampu berdiri lagi ,kepalaku berkunang-kunang,penglihatanku memudar akhirnya aku pingsan.

Setelah terbangun dari pingsanku aku berharap semuanya adalah mimpi tapi aku salah. Semuanya itu nyata ,akhirnya Minho oppa dimasukan kedalam peti. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya. Untuk menangis aku sudah tidak sanggup karena air mataku sudah kering ,berdiripun sudah tidak bisa ,setelah itu peti oppa hendak ditutup dan aku mendekat padanya kucium semua wajahnya dan air mataku kembali menetes ,

Aku pun kembali berteriak

"Andwae! Jangan tutup peti itu! Bagaimana jika oppa bangun?"

"Hyerin, kau harus bisa menerimanya. "kata eomma dengan sedih.

"Jebal eomma... Jangan kubur Minho oppa..."aku menatap eommaku dengan pandangan nanar.

"Bersabarlah Hyerin sshi."kata eomma berusaha menghiburku.

.

Akupun kembali pingsan setelah Minho oppa terkubur. Rasanya aku tidak mau hidup lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, berulang kali aku mencoba bunuh diri dengan minum racun, gantung diri hingga terjun ke danau ,tapi hal itu sia-sia aku selalu terselamatkan . Eomma mengatakan padaku, ''Kau harus tegar. Hidupmu masih panjang, jangan kau sia-siakan .''

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perkataan omma. Aku hanya diam dan akhirnya eomma mengurungku dikamar ,dengan tidak adanya barang tajam di kamarku . Hidupku hanya kuisi dengan bermain biola dan menangis tersedu sedu mengenang Minho oppa.

Hyerin

.

.

Flashback end.

Author pov.

Sudah genap dua tahun Hyerin menjalani kehidupan seperti itu , walaupun ia sering menangis kecantikannya tetap bersinar dan menggoda seorang namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya ,namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Eomma Hyerin menceritakan cerita kelam itu pada Cho Kyuhyun ia pun mau mengerti keadaan Hyerin dan dia berjanji pada eomma Hyerin, bahwa ia akan mengembalikan senyum ceria Hyerin. Ia pun menanyakan kesukaan Hyerin mulai dari makanan, minuman, hingga hadiah apa yang disukai Hyerin, dan apa yang paling Hyerin rindukan dari mantan namja chingu Hyerin. Akhirnya eomma Hyerin menjelaskan segalanya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun pun telah merencanakan segalanya untuk Hyerin ,dia akan mencari orang yang telah membunuh Minho.

.

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku sangat terharu mendengar kisah Hyerin . Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang begitu tega menghancurkan pernikahan seseorang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membantu yeoja ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya terpuruk terus-menerus.

"Yeobseyo Siwon sshi, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu ?"

"_Ne, apa yg bisa kubantu?"_

"Tolong selidiki kejadian dua tahun lalu ." akupun menjelaskan kejadian itu dengan jelas.

"_Ne arassso. Aku akan mencari pelakunya, kau bersabarlah dulu. "_

"Ne gomawo hyung"

.

Hm.. untung Siwon hyung mau membantuku dia adalah detektif handal dan bisa dipercaya step.1 sudah lancar . Sekarang aku mulai step.2

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

.

Hyerin pov.

"Hm suara biola ini sangat menenangkan. Aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku dengan biola ini.

"Oppa, bogoshippo . Hatiku dingin, jiwaku hampa tanpamu oppa ,jebal oppa jemput aku."

Lamunanku pecah saat kudengar bunyi yang cukup keras.

'Praaang'

Aku sangat terkejut melihat ada seorang namja yg menjatuhkan gelas dikamarku.

"Mianhae nona aku tidak sengaja."

"Cepat kau bersihkan itu lalu keluar dari kamarku."

" Ne nona ." pria itu mulai membersihkan pecahan gelas yang ia jatuhkan dan tiba-tiba,

"Ouch sakit sekali!" ringis pria itu.

"Yak ! Tidak bisakah kau berhati hati? Darahmu akan mengotori kamarku !"

"Mianhae nona aku ceroboh . Aku baru kali ini menjadi pembantu."

"Sudah tidak perlu basa basi cepat kau pungut dan lap lantai itu."

Hm pembantu ini sangat mengganggu! Akupun melanjutkan permainan biolaku lalu tiba tiba dia berkata

"Lantunan yangg indah. Sayang yangg bermain dalam kondisi sedih sehingga lantunan itu terasa redup. Bukankah itu lagu bahagia? "

"Yak apa urusanmu! Tahu apa kau soal musik ? Membawa gelas saja tak becus!"

"Mianhae sebelumnya, tapi aku ini adalah sarjana musik aku sangat ahli bermain biola semua orang memujiku."

"Kau terlalu sombong! Aku juga mantan mahasiswi jurusan music! Siapa namamu ? Kalau memang benar aku pasti tahu kalau kau pemain biola terkenal!"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Nona aku menjadi pembantu untuk menolong seseorang."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, berarti kau pembohong besar!"

"Baiklah kalau nona tidak percaya aku akan membuktikannya ."

.

Akhirnya dia mengambil biolaku dan mulai memainkannya . Aku sangat terpukau dengan permainannya. Kuakui permainannya sangat segar dan nada yang ia ciptakan membuat hatiku yang dingin menjadi hangat , tapi karena malu mengatakannya akupun menjawab,

"Kau seperti amatiran…"

"Mwooo aku tidak terima nona adalah orang pertama yg menghinaku."

"Berlatihlah dulu baru berbicara!"

"Baiklah aku akan membuktikannya. Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku nona"

"Pergilah pengganggu!"

Setelah kedatangan pelayan aneh itu hidupku mulai berubah ia selalu datang setiap pagi membawakan aku sarapan dan selalu tersenyum ramah. Aku mulai mau keluar dari kamarku dan duduk ditaman sambil bermain biola. Pelayan itu selalu memberikanku masukan tentang lagu –lagu yang indah dan mengkoreksi permainanku yang dirasa salah olehnya.

.

Author pov.

Hyerin perlahan memulai membuka hatinya yangg telah lama terkunci , tak terasa 5 bulan sudah seorang tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun menurunkan derajatnya menjadi pelayan untuk membantu Hyerin, akhirnya Hyerinpun mulai menyadari perasaannya kepada Cho Kyuhyun, saat kyuhyun absent menjadi pembantu ia selalu gusar menanti kedatangan kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun pov.

"Mwoo kau telah menemukannya hyung? Jinjayo?"

"Ne, kyuhyun sshi datanglah ke gudang jl. Elmstreet. "

"Ne arassso hyung aku akan kesana."

.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Siwon hyung tanpa ragu aku langsung menancap gas menuju elmstret. Aku ingin melihat wajah penjahat yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan Hyerin sshi. Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya akupun sampai ke gudang itu ,

"Jadi rupanya kau dalang dibalik semuanya!" kusiram dia dengan air .

"Ne, wae apa urusanmu kau tak tau hatiku?"

"Donghae ssi kenapa kau melakukan itu ?"

"Hyerin sshi yeoja yang amat kupuja tidak pernah sadar akan cintaku yang dalam padanya . Dia tak pernah melihatku, dia hanya melihat Minhoo saja! Aku tidak terima hatiku setiap hari menangis sedangkan ia tertawa lepas bersama Minho! Jadi kuhancurkan juga hidupnya yang indah itu ha haha aku puas!" Donghae berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, hingga kata-katanya membuat Kyuhyun murka.

"Kau tidak waras? Yang kau rasakan bukan cinta melainkan obsesi!"

"Hmm aku tak peduli. Tak akan kubiarkan Hyerin ssi hidup bahagia jika ia mau menikah lagi. Aku akan membunuh pasangannya hal itu akan terus kulakukan sampai aku mati arassso?

"Baiklah Donghae ssi kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain. "

"Siwon hyung tolong ambilkan tongkat dan pisau itu!"

"Ne ini kyu "

"Donghae ssi kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Hahaha kalau kau ingin Hyerin ssi bahagia bunuhlah aku! Jika tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bahagia haaha! "

"As your wish donghae ssi! "

Aku pun menghujam tubuh donghae dengan tongkat dan kudengar dia kesakitan ia berteriak sambil berkata "Faster kyuhyun ssi", lalu aku menikamnya dengan pisau dan akhirnya ia mengucapkan.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun ssi, kau telah menenangkan jiwaku. Selama ini aku merasa bersalah pada Hyerin ssi. Aku membuatnya depresi selama dua tahun, buatlah ia bahagia Kyuhyun ssi"

Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae. Seketika aku merasa jijik pada diriku ,kemudian Siwon hyung menenangkanku dan memegang pundakku lembut. "Sudahlah kyuhyun ssi tidak perlu menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Sekarang jemputlah princessmu jelaskan segalanya padanya dan rajutlah hubungan kalian."

"Ne hyung aku pergi."

Akupun meninggalkan Siwon hyung dan pergi mencari princess ku Hyerin ssi.

.

Hyerin pov,

Sialllll! Kemana perginya pembantu itu? Kenapa ia tak muncul juga ?

Paboya…Kenapa aku memikirkannya? Hm Oh God! Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi hatiku sudah dipenuhi oleh Cho Kyuhyun !

'cklek'

Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Hyerin ssi aku ingin bicara padamu." Aku sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun. Hari ini penampilannya sangat berbeda, pakaiannya sangat rapi dan badannya sangat harum. Aku sangat tercengang dengan perubahannya.

"Yak !berani sekali kau berteriak padaku kau lupa aku tuanmu?"

"Mianhae aku mau mengatakan segalanya padamu."

Belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah menarik tanganku. Dibawanya aku ke taman. Taman ini sangat indah ,dipenuhi cahaya dan ada dua pelayan yg mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk di meja yg sudah dihiasi wine dan steak. Hatiku sangat berdebar kencang. Rasa senang, gerogi campur aduk. Aku terdiam karena sangat tersipu, dan wajahku pasti merah . Ia pun mulai berbicara

"Hyerin ssi kau menyukainya?"

"Ne…."

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri aku Cho Kyuhyun pemilik perusahaan Star Empire. Aku menjadi pelayanmu karena dua hal. Pertama karena kita dijodohkan dan kedua aku sangat terpikat padamu aku ingin melihat senyum indahmu yang telah lama kau pendam. Kau ingatkan apa alasanku saat pertama kita bertemu? Aku mengatakan ingin menolong seseorang ,inilah jawabannya. Aku ingin menolong senyummu yangg sudah hilang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat terpesona dengan kecantikanmu dan tidak ingin kau terpaksa menerima perjodohan jadi aku merancang semuanya agar kau dan aku bisa bahagia

Jadi apa jawabanmu would you marry me?" dia berlutut dihadapanku sambil membuka kotak cincin .

"Gomawo oppa kau memperlakukanku dengan baik . Akan kucoba untuk tersenyum kembali dan berusaha membuka hatiku untuk cintamu yang begitu besar. Bisakan oppa memberikanku waktu?"

"Tentu saja chagiya." lalu ia memasangkan cincin itu dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Hal yang sudah lama tidak terjadi pada hidupku . Aku mendorong pelukannya dan berkata,

"Saranghaeyo oppa" iapun kembali memelukku .

"Nado saranghae chagiya. Gomawo."

.

Author pov.

Hyerin dan Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya menikah. Mereka hidup bahagia bersama-sama. Setiap hari mereka mengaransemen lagu untuk mengikrarkan cinta mereka dan akhirnya mereka berdua menciptakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul "love song".

.

"Cinta terkadang buta"

"Cinta terkadang gila "

"Cinta terkadang menyakitkan"

"TAPI , satu hal yg pasti jika kita mencitai seseorang kita tidak boleh memaksakannya karena cinta tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

.

.

THE END

* * *

><p>OK CHINGUDEUL FINISH CERITA AUTHOR YG .moga moga bisa menghibur chingudeul mian buat fans nya donghae ma Minho<p>

Ditunggu coment yha ,gomawo

Review please. Kritik dan saran saya terima selama menggunakan bahasa yang sopan.


End file.
